


Нерасказанные истории Хрустального озера: месть матери

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Когда-то Памела была совершенно адекватной и здравомыслящей женщиной. Однако трагедия, произошедшая с её сыном в летнем лагере, нанесла ей непоправимую травму. Впоследствии Памела погрузилась в глубокую депрессию и отчаянно искала способы справиться с потерей своего единственного ребёнка, Джейсона. И вскоре она разработала смертельный план, с помощью которого выразила все свои эмоции. Это её история.
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Untold Stories of Crystal Lake: A Mother's Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/536389) by The Midnite Writer. 



Понедельник, 3 июня 1957 г.

Темнота — это идеальная атмосфера для рассказывания страшных историй, похожих на те, которыми каждый год пугали друг друга дети, приезжая на лето в лагерь «Хрустальное озеро». Хотя вожатые относились к страшилкам с юмором и как к варианту интересного времяпровождения в лагере. В конце концов, это была их первая ночь, а до конца смены оставалось две недели. Вожатые только закончили собрание и разошлись по домам, чтобы как следует отдохнуть, ведь завтра им придётся развлекать целую группу детей.

Парни жили отдельно от девушек и периодически собирались все вместе в одном из домиков, чтобы послушать очередную страшную историю, а девушки между тем обсуждали моду и отношения.

Сейчас все вожатые находились на пляже и интересовались не столько страшилками и модой, сколько привлекательными телами друг друга. Многие даже позволили себе напиться, некоторые курили травку. В общем, делали всё то, чего не могли сделать под присмотром кого-либо из семьи Кристи.

Кристи были владельцами лагеря и хорошо зарекомендовали себя, благодаря чему родители могли не волноваться о безопасности своих детей, которых отправляли в лагерь на весь июнь. Они знали, что владельцы — честные люди с прекрасной репутацией, а сам лагерь располагался в спокойном районе. Кроме того, для родителей это была отличная возможность и своих неугомонных отпрысков развлечь, и самим отдохнуть… хотя бы немного.

Многие вожатые совсем недавно завершили обучение, буквально за несколько недель до открытия лагеря. Для подростков это было простой игрой, способом убить свободное время на что-то, кроме скуки. К тому же, за работу им платили, а также можно было познакомиться с новыми людьми… и, конечно же, без особых проблем баловаться лёгкими наркотиками и вести половую жизнь без разрешения взрослых. По мнению молодёжи, именно такой была идеальная жизнь.

Позже, около полуночи, один из приехавших детей никак не мог уснуть. Он отвернулся к стенке и тихо заплакал, вспомнив первый день в лагере.

Джейсон Вурхиз сильно отличался от других детей. При рождении ему поставили диагноз «гидроцефалия» — скопление спинномозговой жидкости в полости мозга. Помимо умственной отсталости недуг породил ещё и деформацию головы ребёнка, и верхняя часть его лица выглядела искажённой и опухшей. Недостатки внешности привели к тому, что мальчика начали жестоко дразнить ровесники. «Водоголовый», «Уродец», «Тормоз» — лишь малая часть всех прозвищ, которыми ребёнка называли даже взрослые, сплетничая и обсуждая его за спиной.

Травля была одной из причин, почему мать Джейсона не отдавала его в школу — настолько сильно она волновалась о благополучии сына. Она сама учила его дома, хотя времена были тяжёлые, и миссис Вурхиз повезло, что Кристи приняли её на работу в качестве повара. Бывший муж Памелы, Элай, страдал хроническим алкоголизмом и часто издевался над супругой даже во время её беременности. А вскоре, после рождения Джейсона, и вовсе бросил семью. Памела пыталась его пристыдить и сказала, что никогда не отдаст ему сына.

Однако это не остановило её мужа, и он, причинив ей и Джейсону достаточно боли, всё же ушёл. Точнее, переехал в другой город, но Памеле было всё равно — уж лучше она в одиночку будет оберегать и воспитывать своего мальчика, чем с супругом, который не смог бы достойно обеспечивать собственную семью.

Джейсон продолжал плакать, лёжа в постели, и молился о том, чтобы завтра насмешки прекратились раз и навсегда.

— Каждый день одно и то же, — прошептал он, всхлипывая, — как бы я хотел, чтобы этот кошмар наконец закончился.

Мальчик не был глупым и понимал, почему его не любили. Понимал свою «особенность», однако не хотел мириться с этим. Ему было больно видеть, как его избегают абсолютно все: от сверстников до вожатых и туристов.

Что ещё хуже, он до сих пор не научился плавать, и это было очередным поводом для травли, ведь пока все играли в воде, он мог только наблюдать за остальными с берега. А когда издевательства окончательно его довели, он убежал в свой домик и сидел там до поздней ночи, выйдя на улицу один раз, чтобы обнять и поцеловать свою маму.

После нескольких часов плача и воспоминаний о неудачном дне, десятилетний (почти одиннадцатилетний) Джейсон наконец успокоился и заснул.


	2. Глава 1

Вторник, 4 июня 1957 г.

Памела стояла за плитой, помешивая суп. Это был её второй день на работе, и она наслаждалась им так же, как и первым. Теперь она была уверена, что сможет содержать себя и Джейсона. Кроме того, природа вокруг была прекрасной. В рамках должности Кристи даже предоставили женщине место для проживания — домик, в котором она могла жить во время работы и вне сезона.

— М-м, вкусно пахнет, — на кухню заглянул Стив, — не могу дождаться обеда.

Он протянул руку, намереваясь взять кусочек хлеба, но Памела игриво шлёпнула его по пальцам.

— Придётся тебе подождать, как и остальным, — она улыбнулась, сложив руки на хлебнице.

Стив был двенадцатилетним сыном Джона Кристи, владельца лагеря, поэтому вполне логично, что мальчик мог беспрепятственно посещать любые места, ведь они принадлежали его семье. И в отличие от большинства детей, он хорошо себя вёл и был любимцем всех вожатых и других сотрудников лагеря. С ровесниками Стив тоже быстро нашёл общий язык.

— Вы правы… мэм, — ответил мальчик, встретившись взглядом с поварихой, — но сколько примерно ждать, мисс Памела?

— Десять минут, дорогой, — женщина с улыбкой наблюдала за тем, как мальчик вышел обратно на улицу, осторожно прикрыв дверь кухни и направившись к своему отряду.

Памела подошла к окну и немного отодвинула занавеску. Она снова улыбнулась, подумав о том, какой же хороший мальчик этот Стив, и тут же мыслями вернулась к своему ребёнку, желая, чтобы однажды сын стал таким же счастливым. Слёзы потекли по её щекам. Она знала, что над Джейсоном издевались не только дети, но даже другие отдыхающие.

— Мир отвратителен и жесток, — процедила она сквозь зубы и вернулась к плите.

Ей было неприятно думать о том, насколько тяжело будет выживать вместе с сыном, когда закончится лето. Она обошла всех бизнесменов и торговцев в городе, но безуспешно. Даже если бы она получила постоянную работу, то не смогла бы бросить сына одного. Родни у неё не было, кроме разве что очень дальних родственников, проживающих далеко за городом. Да и те вряд ли согласились бы помочь. Единственными людьми, на которых она могла рассчитывать, были её родители, давно умершие.

Памела мечтала о тех днях, когда она сможет проводить достаточно времени с Джейсоном. Однако сейчас было гораздо важнее думать о том, на что кормить и одевать сына. Она была не в восторге от его контактов с другими детьми, особенно с теми, кто его задирал и запугивал. Тем не менее, он был рядом с ней, пока она работала в лагере. К тому же, её сыну позволили посещать лагерь абсолютно бесплатно.

— Скоро всё наладится, — сказала она себе, — я просто буду продолжать молиться.

Она в последний раз перемешала суп, добавив щепотку соли и специй, затем повернулась и подошла к входной двери, открыв её и пройдя несколько метров по зелёной траве к специальному «обеденному» колокольчику. Лучи солнца ослепляли её, заставив зажмуриться. Она громко позвонила в колокольчик три раза.

— Пора обедать! — объявила она и вернулась на кухню, глубоко вдохнув свежий летний воздух, прежде чем закрыть дверь.

Спустя несколько минут кухня и столовая заполнились шумными людьми: в основном детьми, но постепенно подтягивались и вожатые с остальными сотрудниками. Памела, отойдя от толпы, остановилась около раковины и наблюдала за тем, как дети с улыбками опустошали тарелки. Очевидно, они были рады долгожданному обеду.

Она пробежалась взглядом по толпе и внимательно прислушивалась, быстро поняв, что не хватало только одного ребёнка — Джейсона. Памела снова посмотрела на детей, чтобы убедиться в том, что не ошиблась, а затем вышла на улицу.

Она обошла весь двор, тревожась за сына. Её сердце начало учащённо биться, а нервы были напряжены до предела.

— Так, спокойно, он в порядке. Ты вечно преувеличиваешь, — сказала она сама себе, пытаясь успокоиться.

Она сделала глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнула. Сын мог остаться в домике мальчиков, ведь сейчас все обедали, а он старался держаться в одиночестве. Памела была единственной, с кем он любил проводить своё время. К тому же, только она чаще всего и находилась рядом с ним.

Она быстрыми шагами преодолела поляну с зелёной травой, за ней — твёрдую каменную дорожку. Её взгляд остановился на доме, в котором все мальчики спали по ночам. Когда Памела подходила к дому, ей начало казаться, будто она наоборот отдалялась от него. Интуиция подсказывала ей, что с её ребёнком что-то случилось. Что, если его кто-то покалечил? Или он сам попал в беду? Эти мысли проносились в её голове. Наконец, дом стал ближе.

Она быстро поднялась по ступенькам и ворвалась вовнутрь. Остановившись возле входа, она осмотрела комнату. Потом ещё раз. Сына нигде не было.

— Джейсон?! — закричала она в отчаянии, а её тело тряслось от ужаса.

Памела почувствовала головокружение, и на секунду ей показалось, что она вот-вот умрёт. Силой воли придя в себя, она выбежала на крыльцо и вдруг услышала голос. Такой знакомый, такой родной. Она медленно обернулась, и из дома вновь послышалось:

— Мамочка? — он звал её из тёмного угла комнаты, вдали от окон.

Памела выдохнула с облегчением. Голос точно принадлежал её ребёнку, она бы его ни с кем не перепутала. Она пошла на голос и наконец увидела своего сына, который свернулся на кровати и укрылся одеялом.

— Слава богу, — она присела рядом, — скажи мне, что случилось, дорогой.

Сначала он промолчал, закрывая лицо руками и всхлипывая. Тогда Памела протянула к нему руки и крепко обняла. Как любая заботливая мать, она всегда могла утешить своё дитя. Независимо от времени или ситуации.

— Джейсон, расскажи маме, что случилось, — повторила она.

Его глаза покраснели от слёз, а губы дрожали. Когда он пытался говорить, получалось лишь невнятное бормотание. Он уткнулся в плечо матери, обняв её в ответ.

— Всё хорошо, милый, — шептала Памела, поглаживая сына по голове, — просто перестань плакать и поговори с мамой.

Джейсон был послушным мальчиком, потому сделал всё так, как сказала Памела.

— Пойдём, мама, — жалобно попросил он, — давай уйдём отсюда куда-нибудь.

— Уйдём? — Переспросила Памела, в глубине души понимая чувства сына. — Но мама не может оставить свою работу.

— Мне здесь не нравится, — произнёс Джейсон, — это происходит снова. И каждый раз одно и то же.

Ему не нужно было делиться подробностями — Памела и так всё поняла. «Это» происходило в течение всей жизни её сына, поэтому он не любил рассказывать о том, как над ним издеваются. И Памела редко расспрашивала его об этом, но, тем не менее, была удивлена тому, что и в таком лагере с хорошей репутацией нашлись те, кто устраивает травлю. Предполагалось, что дети здесь должны были уважать друг друга, а вожатые — следить за тем, чтобы не было неприятных инцидентов. Но, похоже, последним было плевать на собственные обязанности.

— Потерпи, дорогой, у нас осталось меньше четырёх недель, — сказала она, — а потом здесь никого не будет. Только ты и я. Весь день.

Это утешило Джейсона, и он улыбнулся, обрадовав мать. Ей тоже стало легче после разговора с сыном, и она поделилась с ним ещё одной хорошей новостью:

— Я собираюсь поговорить с мистером Кристи и попросить его о том, чтобы он разрешил тебе спать не здесь, а в моём доме, милый.

Мрачное выражение в глазах мальчика тут же окончательно сменилось счастливым. Ему больше не придётся спать в одном помещении со злыми сверстниками. С мамой будет куда лучше и спокойнее.

— А ещё мама поговорит с ним о тех плохих детях, которые тебя обижают, — продолжила Памела, — обещаю, что подобного больше не повторится, потому что я никому не позволю причинить тебе боль.

— Я люблю тебя, мама, — Джейсон благодарно обнял мать, и они вместе вышли на улицу.


End file.
